When eating popcorn or certain other foods having oils or other external residue, the consumer usually utilizes his/her fingers to transport the popcorn from its container to the consumer's mouth. When the popcorn is seasoned, for example with cheese seasoning or butter and salt, the seasoning and certain oils come off the popcorn onto the consumer's fingers, resulting in messy fingers, which must be frequently cleaned or wiped before touching clothing, furniture or handling other objects without spreading or smearing this residue onto these objects. This invention overcomes this problem.